The present invention relates to generally to shipping packages; and more particularly, to a mailer for shipping cultured cells.
Genomics, proteomics, and drug discovery are generating a need for expanded versatility of applications for manipulating cell cultures, as well as a greater need for efficient and economical growth of cultured cells in high volume. Thus, the demand for cell lines for culturing is rapidly increasing. In medical and scientific research, it is frequently necessary to ship cell lines from one point to another via a mail carrier. The current standard procedure for shipping a cell line involves freezing the cells in a vial, packing the vial in dry ice inside a packaging container, and shipping the packaging container. There are several disadvantages to shipping with dry ice. First, particularly for smaller laboratories, it is often difficult to obtain dry ice on a regular basis. Additionally, dry ice is costly, and also adds to the net weight, and hence to the cost, of shipping. Also a concern, when shipping packages having packed therein fluid-containing containers, sometimes breakages and spillages can occur due to mishandling in transit between two locations. The requirement is for such package contents to be delivered intact; but if breakage does occur during transit, that the fluids within the package be properly contained within the package so as to avoid damaging other mail.
Thus, there is a need for a mailer for cell cultures, wherein the mailer makes more efficient use of package space, is less expensive with respect to packing materials and postage, and which contains a spillage of fluid in case breakage occurs during transit.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a mailer for shipping cultured cells in a cell culture device via a mail carrier.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mailer for shipping cultured cells which is relatively more compact, lighter in weight, and less expensive than shipping the cells in dry ice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mailer for shipping a cell culture device, wherein the mailer provides a containment system which can absorb, and contain within the mailer, fluids that leak due to breakage of the cell culture device because of accidents during shipping.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mailer for shipping a cell culture device, wherein the mailer has a containment system that comprises a large surface area of absorbent material that surrounds a cell culture device placed in the mailer for shipping, for absorbing fluids in the event of leakage of fluid from the cell culture device.
Briefly, the invention provides for a reusable mailer which is lightweight, enables a cell culture device to be inserted for shipping and readily removed upon receipt, completely encloses a cell culture device in a large surface area of absorbent material to absorb leaking fluid (cell culture medium or a fluid in which the cells may be stored during shipping) which may result from breakage during transit. Further containment of such fluid may be provided by placing the cell culture device into a pouch comprised of an absorbent material, wherein the pouch is lined on the exterior with a liquid-impermeable barrier; or by sealing the fluid and/or fluid-laden absorbent material comprising the housing material of the container using a liquid-impermeable barrier. More specifically, the mailer according to the present invention comprises: a housing comprised of a gas-permeable material, wherein the housing comprises a base section and a top panel, wherein the base section comprises a recess adapted for securely holding a cell culture device in place, and wherein the top panel is openable and closable with respect to the base section; and a gas-permeable absorbent material adapted to surround a cell culture device.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.